DE 40 34 341 C2 describes a prior art leveller bar consisting of vertical metal plates arranged in a longitudinal oven direction and in parallel to each other, with there being transverse coal entrainment carriers located at regular distances in the intermediate space confined by the vertical plates.
Moving of leveller bars of this type into the oven chamber during the coal charging process usually blocks the oven free space above the coal charge by approx. 60% (see FIG. 1 attached hereto). This constraint frequently involves clogging inside the oven free space by the end of the coal charging process and, associated therewith, serious emission because the charging gases can no longer be discharged to the suction point, i.e. to the standpipe or to the gas jumper pipe.
DE-A 10 58 018 describes a leveller bar for coke ovens. The part of the bar which is movable into the coke oven is provided with two side wings comprising web-type connection elements arranged at certain distances. The two side wings are shaped like closed hollow girders with evenly arched sheff plates. Clogging and emissions as a consequence thereof may occur because of the continuous lateral metal plates.